


Apartment 119

by kageyama_tobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;-;, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, I dont really write fluff, I have a hc that kags is the only one who can make food, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly it is not proof read, a few mentions of sex i guess??, and tsukki only eats, he would deliver food bc he can be lazy, idek if I make some of the a bit ooc or whatever, in other cases, no explicit content, prob still add more tags soon, the author is too lazy to do so, this is for your tsukkikage feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_tobio/pseuds/kageyama_tobio
Summary: In which Tsukishima and Kageyama decided to live in a one chaotic apartment which involves kisses, berries, and lazy weekends.





	1. Monday Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> So before I start, I just want to tell you that this is a domestic AU and mainly this is short-chaptred pages. Also, I'm a very cliche person (I think lol) so expect a few cheesy things and fluff. I mean, I think I suck at fluff since my forte is angst but whatever. I'm in love with TsukkiKage fluff. I hope you enjoy this!
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Hallway - Monday Midnight
> 
> Waking up and not seeing your boyfriend by your side is usual but Kageyama needs a hug faster.
> 
> 2\. Bathroom - Tuesday Touches
> 
> Kageyama and Tsukishima having a hour long bath after a tiring week together inside one cramp bath tub.
> 
> 3\. Kitchen - Wednesday Weeknight
> 
> Tsukishima craves for strawberry shortcakes, but they ran out of strawberries.
> 
> 4\. Dining Area - Thursday Timeout
> 
> Tsukishima and Kageyama have been busy with university work, so maybe a Chinese takeout was worth it.
> 
> 5\. Living room - Friday Favors
> 
> Kageyama really wants a kiss but Tsukishima wants to watch.
> 
> 6\. Bedroom - Saturday Sweetness
> 
> All Kageyama needs is sleep but if Tsukishima doesn't stop blabbering about dinosaurs, then maybe he needs to throw himself away.
> 
> 7\. Front door - Sunday Somersault
> 
> Tsukishima remembered the day he fell in love for a certain setter.

'10:48 p.m.

Kei, where are you? '

'11:13 p.m.  
Keiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'

'11:20 p.m.  
Why aren't you answering? Please, come home.'

'11:34 p.m.  
I'm cold.'

'11:38 p.m.  
I need youuuu'

'11:46 p.m.  
Fine. If you don't come home early, you'll sleep on the couch.'

'11:54 p.m.  
Kei? '

'12:03 a.m.  
It's 12 now, where are you? '

 

Kageyama shivered under the blanket. The milk inside his cup was no longer hot and the only source of warmth he have is the comforter he's holding. The heater of their apartment was broken, and he was growing impatient and cold. He remembered waking up around quarter to nine after not being able to find the body pillow he has, and now he needs a cuddle and a kiss. Let's not forget that his back had been hurting from sleeping at the sofa, which was smaller than him in any way.

The blueberry had been calling and texting Tsukishima since the past two hours but he wasn't picking up or answering his text messages. It was something Kageyama didn't expect since the tall blonde always replies back to his messages, but what bothers him the most is his own actions. He was never clingy nor does he keep on texting. But right now, he needs a hug and drown in warmness.

Kageyama was about to pull out of the sofa when he heard a click at the front door. Excitedly, he jumped out and dashed to the hall. And there he was, the warmth he was looking for. He leaned on the wall as he watched the blonde shook his jacket off and placed it on a nearby rack. Tsukishima slightly smiled when he saw the other waiting for him, but frowned when he saw Kageyama's foul and tired face.

"I hate you." Kageyama muttered, glaring at Tsukishima with his arms crossed,

Tsukishima made a face before removing his shoes, asking, "What did I do?"

"You weren't picking up." Kageyama approached him slowly, arms crossed as he do so.

"My phone died." Tsukishima noticed the way Kageyama rub his arms. The smaller boy was slightly shivering underneath the blanket that was still draped over him, and he caught a glimpse of the hair on his arms, standing. He sighed and opened his arms, "Come here, you idiot."

"You still love this idiot, though." Kageyama obliged despite leaving a snarky comment. He enetered the opened arms and let Tsukishima hold him.

"This is awkward." Of course it is. Hugging in the middle of the hallway is, perhaps, weird for both of them but they don't plan on doing anything about it. Tsukishima slightly move around, Kageyama still in his arms as he hummed a familiar song. Kageyama breathed in the smell of the taller's sweater amd felt the latter's hug tightened.

"Let's go back to bed." Tsukishima sighed and pulled away, still holding the younger's waist. He had expected this. The other had his eyes closed and was already snoring softly. Now that the middle blocker noticed this, he did feel the smaller a bit heavier when he leaned on. "Y'shouldn't have waited for me." He picked Kageyama up and took him to their room, closing the door with the back of his foot before placing both of them on the bed. He stared at the sleeping figure's face for a few minutes before joining the latter's slumber.


	2. Tuesday Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Tsukishima having a hour long bath after a tiring week together inside one cramp bath tub.

"Finally!" Kageyama moaned as he stretched his back.

"You seem happy." Tsukishima chuckled at his cute boyfriend.

"Yeah, well, it's been a while since we got together like this. We were really busy." Kageyama yawned, small puffs of air were formed inside their bathroom. "I mean, you between studies and work, and I between exams and volleyball."

It wass true, though. For the past few weeks, he and Tsukishima were busy with their own universities. Tsukishima had a lot of projects to submit (who in their right mind will tell their students to pass a succulent terrarium when they're a math major? Apparently, Tsukishima's prof.), and Kageyama was busy studying mid-terms with Yachi and Hinata. Not only do they have to spend their time on studying, but watching movies and hanging around were spent less than ever. Now that exams are done, all Kageyama wanted to do was take a long bath—with Tsukishima.

So here they are now, in a cramped bath tub together.

"I hope you get a higher grade than the last time," Tsukishima teased, poking Kageyama chest. "A 3.0 is not really great, you know."

"It is, if you worked hard on getting a fucking three." The setter pouted and slapped Tsukishima's hand away. "And be glad it's not a two because I'm going to die when the coach founds out that I have a low grade. And you don't want me to die, don't you?"

"Watch your language, Tobio." The blonde slightly snickered, splashing the waer on the younger's face, who frowned even worse. "Besides, I die every time I see you, so I guess it's your turn."

The setter's eyes widened, drowning half of his face in the water hoping it would cover his blush. He went up again and kicked the other's stomach. "T-that was unnecessary."

"What is? You kicking me or you dying to see me?"

"Both are relevant and unnecessary." He slid back down, the water making a few bubbles as he exhales underwater.

"How were you able to expand your dictionary?" Tsukishima laughed, ruffling Kageyama's hair.

"When you have a boyfriend who keeps on helping you in your subjects, you manage to expand your stock knowledge."

"You know what else I manage to expand?" The middle blocker raised a brow, a smirked formed.

"Wha...S-shut up."

"I feel good now." Tsukishima stood up from the tub and proceed to get a towel. "Join me on the bed soon."

"Yeah, yeah." Kageyama threw the floating rubber duck at the older's back, who glared at him. "Go now! And close the door, will you? "

"Tobio, we're the only two who live here. Now if you want your door close, do it yourself." He heard Tsukishima say when he left the bathroom. The latter was probably dressing up.

Tobio sighed. If he will get up and close the door, he wouldn't feel like taking a bath anymore. But if he stayed there and do nothing, he felt like his alone time will be invaded by the blonde. Whatever. First option it is. He stood up from the tub, and hung a towel around his waist before entering their bedroom. He picked up a loose T-shirt and wore it along with a pair of boxer briefs, before slipping inside the comforter on their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I manage to retrieve it ayyyeeee


	3. Wednesday Weeknight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima craves for strawberry shortcakes, but they ran out of strawberries.

_“Tobio, if I say I want something right now, will you give it to me?”_

Tsukishima saw the other spun to face him. His boyfriend raised a brow as he stirred the liquid substance inside the pot. The latter pondered for a while, before he settled for a shrug, “It depends on what you’re going to say.”

“I want some strawberry shortcakes for tonight.” The blonde sat on the counter nearby and dipped his finger on his coffee mug, before he lightly pressed it unto Kageyama’s lips.

Kageyama tasted the bitter taste and its aroma. He grimaced, and faced the other as he spoke the truth. “I forgot to buy some strawberries at the grocery store the other day.”

Tsukishima groaned. He had been craving for at least three weeks yet his lover was busy studying and practicing in the court. He understood that the other has a game soon, but right now, his priority is his cake and he wants that right at the moment.

“You promised.” He swore he saw the other held back a smile. The other moved the pot to one of the unused stove and took out a frying pan and replaced the position of the former. He tried to ignore Tsukishima’s constant groaning by chopping the vegetables beside his partner.

Kageyama sighed and looked up, “For all I know, I didn’t promise anything to you.”

“For all _I_ know, you love me and is here to take care of me.” Tsukishima remarked. He drank the remaining coffee in his mug and placed it at the sink. He returned to his former position and stared at the side of his lover.

“I’ll make you one tomorrow, now shut up before I change my mind.” Kageyama glanced at the taller before he sautéed the vegetables and meat.

However, Tsukishima didn’t want it tomorrow, he wanted it _now_. On the other hand, there is still something he wanted the other to give him; something Kageyama can give every single day.  He scooted nearer and smirked, playfully, “I’ll agree with you in one condition.”

“Oh my god, Tsukishima, what is it now?” After he heard the other moaned in annoyance, Tsukishima laughed internally. He managed to keep his calm and stared lustfully at his partner.

“Just a few kisses and I’ll wait for the cake tomorrow, patiently.”  He thought he could tease the other even more, but Kageyama sighed and obliged.

The kiss was chaste—fast and innocent. When Kageyama pulled away, Tsukishima couldn’t help but smile a little. When did this guy started complying to his requests? He noticed the other’s nose scrunched up a bit, yet it softened his looks because of the flushed cheeks.

Tsukishima felt himself getting a little bit tight down there. How can he get turned on when all Kageyama did was kiss him?

 

 

_Oh, yeah._ This is Kageyama, his boyfriend.

Tsukishima grabbed Kageyama’s waist and turned the other to face him. The latter flinched and watched the elder’s hand turned the stove off. “Kei, I'm not done cooking yet."

“That could wait a bit longer.” Tsukishima teased and the younger diverted his eyes away. The food and the strawberry shortcake can wait later on. He needed to devour something else tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aayy fuck what is this shit??
> 
> //halp i'm cringing
> 
> to be honest, all of these chapters are not beta-d, so go ahead and comment my flaws bc i'm too lazy to reread it again and again.


	4. Thursday Takeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Kageyama have been busy with university work, so maybe a Chinese takeout was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kotatsus can be used as dining tables, right???

Tobio groaned in pain. He had been doing his report for finals next week and had been stuck with a chemistry book the whole day. Who would even dare give a fucking 3,000 worth page of mathematics with equations you could hardly remember? Well, his professor would. He lied down on the fuzzy carpet with the kotatsu’s blanket draped around his legs and stared at the elder beside him. Tsukishima was busy studying for economics and biology and he was still focused since a while ago.

However, Kageyama still noticed him rubbing his neck a few times. Being a good ~~or mean~~ boyfriend he is, he pulled down the blonde with him who writhed a bit before he glared to the younger.

“You need rest too, you know.” He mumbled.

“But I need to study too.” The blonde sat down again and continued where he left after he said, “And so do you.”

“Can we just eat something?” Kageyama sighed and rolled behind the elder’s back. “I’m starving and I don’t want to cook.”

Tsukishima didn’t reply, but because of the setter’s constant poking, he sighed and took his phone. “You’re so troublesome! I’ll call Yamaguchi, okay. You happy?”

“I want Chinese.” Kageyama smiled softly even if Tsukishima couldn’t see it.

“I want you.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Tsukishima didn’t speak after that. _Maybe he texted Yamaguchi._ He pondered. He rubbed a few circles at the elder’s back and he heard him sigh. He hummed a song that could lull him to sleep but he fought it because Chinese food is waiting.

A few minutes later he heard the doorbell. “I’ll go get it.” He squealed ~~like how a Kageyama should squeal~~ and dashed to the door. However, he returned and went to Tsukishima. “Kei, the payment!”

The blocker could only chuckle on how this boy suddenly went out of character. But food is life, so what could he do? He gave the money to the younger who went to retrieve the food and after he thanked the man, he returned.

“Here’s yours.” He handed the cup noodles to Tsukishima and he took out his. He said his short thanks to the gods before he munched on the food. Tsukishima ate with etiquette and you could say they are different from all the slurping and mumbling through food.

Soon, they were full and Kageyama felt refreshed. He sighed in sadness when he saw the boy beside him continued his book again. He decided to lie down on the latter’s lap and then he stared up at his face. “Why were you even lazy ordering yourself and even had to call Yams on a Thursday midnight?”

“Because it’s too lazy to talk to troublesome people.” He replied.

“You said I’m troublesome.”

“But I love you, so shut up now because I’m concentrating.”

Kageyama broke into a smile. He suddenly stood up, startling Tsukishima, and announced. “I’ll do my best!” Before he returned to his essay.

Meanwhile, Tsukishima could only smile at his boyfriend’s once in a blue moon antics.

 

“You’re troublesome.”

“And you love me.”


	5. Friday Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama really wants a kiss but Tsukishima wants to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT GIVING UP ON THIS FIC 
> 
> btw happy belated Valentines day!!!

“One last, please!”

 

Tsukishima groaned. Today, he had experienced the change of Kageyama Tobio. Well, who can’t get clingy when you drank excessive alcohol and ended up getting drunk? Tobio is just one of the many that do so.

It was hard to bear the boy since he snuggled closer to the sobered Tsukishima. After drinking a lot, he decided to watch this ugly and cringe-worthy chick flick he and Kageyama found their guilty pleasures upon. However, as bitter as it sounds, he couldn’t concentrate on whatever was happening on the illuminating screen.

“Keiiiiiii,” Tobio dragged his name as he tugged the cloth of his sweater. “Just one more!”

The blonde sighed and bent down. He reached for the younger’s face which was aligning his chest from hugging him and placed a gentle yet chaste kiss, almost missing half of his lips.

“Do it properly please,” Kageyama breathed out, cheeks red from either the alcohol or from the intimacy. The blocker sighed and pushed Kageyama away. He placed a worn out throw pillow between them.

“I’ll kiss you again, later.” He hissed. “I’m watching.”

“What’s more important? Me or that stupid movie you’ve watched for the umpteenth time?” Kageyama pouted, shoving the pillow aside and scooted closer to the boy.

“Like I said, _I’m watching.”_ Well, if Tsukishima were being honest, his attention drifted to the setter. He had his arms crossed and slid down like a child not getting a puppy for Christmas. The pout was ridiculously cute and Tsukishima just wanted to kiss him with his fullest, but teasing the younger first is his top priority.

“Just one.”

“No.”

“How about two?”

Tsukishima laughed. “I’m watching the movie.”

“You’re not watching the movie!” Kageyama whined. “You’re watching me.”

If Tsukishima were to be honest, he doesn’t like it when Kageyama is drunk. The intimacy between them reaches to 60000% and Tsukishima didn’t want that. A cuddle or a few kisses were okay, but they both don’t initiate it often and sex happens once in a while, so he felt really uncomfortable. However, this side of a drunk Kageyama surprised him since he knew this boy will cry to his fullest and dramatize his whole life while a sappy Paramore song plays in the background.

_(“Are you an emo?” Tsukishima asked once and Kageyama looked up._

_“No?” Kageyama placed the paper down. “Why did you ask?”_

_“How come I found a few Death Cab by the Cutie, My Chemical Romance and Fall Out Boy albums in our room?” Tsukishima plopped down beside him and stared at the information-filled paper._

_“It’s not mine!”_

_Actually, it’s his.)_

He sighed and turned the television off. “Well, Kageyama. I’m going to bed now.”

He stood up and was about to leave when he heard Kageyama say, “Not until you give me one kiss.”

Kageyama pulled his sweater and looked up, expectantly. Tsukishima snickered and gave in. “Just one, and we’ll go to bed.”

“I’m happy with that.” The younger shrugged. Kageyama stood up from the couch and leaned forward and met Tsukishima’s chapped lips. They pulled away with a happy exhale and the smell of alcohol lingering from them.

“Let’s sleep?”

“Yes, please.”

 

~~(That morning, Kageyama woke up from an excessive headache and a kiss from Tsuki.)~~


	6. Saturday Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Kageyama needs is sleep but if Tsukishima doesn't stop blabbering about dinosaurs, then maybe he needs to throw himself away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this considered sweet?
> 
> //tbh i think some of them are a bit ooc and i'm cringing but i'm finishing this series

The storm erupted filled with fear and despair. Kageyama hurdled from his bed. It felt cold since the heater inside his room was broken and he was alone. He slightly jolted when the thunder roared and he sighed. _He have seen the worst from me, so why should I even try to hide it?_ He stood up, slightly wobbling since he lied down for so long until he reached the middle of the room. He exited and went to the opposite room from his.

Even when they’re together, they still have their own rooms. However, most of the time, they will spend the night in each other’s arms. But today was one of the days where Kageyama hated entering the blonde’s room.

As his step grew closer, the nervousness in his chest built up and he debated if he should go back or not. But before he could turn around, the door twisted and Kageyama stared at the boy in front of him.

Tsukishima looked taller for some reason. The pit inside Kageyama’s stomach churned and his cheeks turned red.

“Uh…” It sucks that they fought again and the air felt tensed. “I…um—”

“Come in.” Tsukishima pushed the door open and left for Kageyama to close it. After the black-haired closed the door, he hesitantly went up to Tsukishima’s bed. The owner pulled him on and enveloped him with warmth. The storm seemed to subdue because of it but no—it’s still happening.

“Stegosaurus had a brain the size of a walnut - only 3 centimetres long and weighing 75 grams.” Tsukishima started. “However, comparing brain size to body size sauropodomorphs, like Plateosaurus, were probably one of the dumbest dinosaurs.” Tsukishima paused and stared down at Kageyama in the dark. “But you’re probably the most stupid out of them all.” Kageyama hit him a bit harsh but playful.

“A Troodon is one of the most intelligent dinosaurs.” Tsukishima started again. “It was supposed to be a hunting dinosaur, about 2 metres long, and had a brain size similar to that of a bird today. I like to think I’m a Troodon since I’m practically in a relationship with a Stegosaurus.” Tsukishima received another slap on his chest, but he laughed this off.

 “Why are you telling me this?” Kageyama sighed. He wanted to drift away after Tsukishima’s warmth wrapped him.

“Because the storm is bitchy and I kind of knew that you’ll go up to me.” Tsukishima murmured from the tangled hair.

“Are you saying I’m scared?” Kageyama’s voice softened because of Tsukishima’s shirt.

“No but I kind of knew things.” Kageyama felt a vibration from Tsukishima’s throat as the boy chuckled. Silence filled the room until the younger decided to speak.

“Let’s not fight again.” He said.

“I can’t promise you anything.” Tsukishima said while he kissed Kageyama’s head. “But I’ll try.”

 

 

 

“Let’s both try.”


	7. Sunday Somersault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima remembered the day he fell in love for a certain setter.

Anger.  
It is one of the things Tsukishima feels whenever he’s under pressured. It’s also one of things he feels whenever someone will underestimate his ability. However, he never felt it whenever he’s with Kageyama until the last midterms started.  
It started when they’re studying inside their living room, hunched and bundled with their own duvet. Kageyama couldn’t concentrate on his studies and asked help from Tsukishima. However, the elder was busy doing his projects since his teachers are assholes who wanted to set a deadline two days later. He was on his second plate yet he still have three more to go. Kageyama called again for the taller’s attention and he accidentally bumped the drying plate that Tsukishima had finished. It fell on the floor, tainting their fuzzy rug. In a blink of an eye, Tsukishima found himself yelling at the younger, unable to hold back to pressure and the stress. Even when Tsukishima wanted to forgive the younger since he knew it was an accident, he couldn’t; he held too much pride.  
Maybe that’s the problem of their relationship, he once thought. They were two prideful idiots who fell in love. Kageyama didn’t speak nor answered back, but he muttered his apologies before going upstairs, leaving Tsukishima and his own pile of essays.  
The next few fights were heavier, and despite forgiving each other the next day, it will always result to another argument that they’re facing.  
That’s how things started.

Tsukishima stood in front of their door, expecting it to be opened by the blueberry. Unfortunately, he left two weeks ago after they broke up. The blocker didn’t move an inch and just stared at the silver knob, holding it but not twisting its body. He regretted everything he had done, and he knew he still couldn’t move on from the younger—Hell, he was too fond of him. Yamaguchi talked out to him about it yet even so, he couldn’t, let alone he could find someone better than Kageyama.  
Maybe I should just let go. He thought, and entered the room.

Well, he wished that happened.

He remembered the time they first met. The clashing and mocking, the small rivalry, and the hatred that formed inside them. But Tsukishima could also remember clearly how it subdue. How they ended up mocking each other every now and then, how they start talking in a more casual way (hint: more teasing), and how they started to get to know each other.

Then, the falling in love. 

Everyone in Karasuno thought Kageyama was the one who confessed first, but that wasn’t the case and Tsukishima let all his dignity left his body when he admitted to the younger boy. It was then that he remembered how the boy’s blue eyes widened and his mouth left a little ajar while his cheeks suddenly turned red from dusty white. He was beautiful.  
He didn’t get an immediate answer but when things started to progress well, Kageyama admitted that he reciprocate his feelings too.  
And even though things were awkward at the first few dates with sluggish and sloppy kisses, they managed to work it out and lived together in college.

He missed it.

The next thing Tsukishima knew, he took his phone out, still outside with the crispy winter air floating right at him. After a few rings, he heard a squawky voice, “Hello?”  
“Hey, Hinata?” Tsukishima removed his hand from the doorknob and held on the metal grid across his apartment. “Is he still with you?”  
“Yup. He haven’t left my room for days.” Tsukishima felt a slight pang on his chest when he heard Kageyama still mulling over. “I’ve been sleeping on the couch and my back aches. Help me!”  
“I…” The blonde looked at the stairway, before he sighed and decided. “I will.”  
“Thanks!”  
“I’m coming.” He said moving towards the stairs. “Please tell him I’m getting him back.”  
“Alright then.” The elder hung up and Tsukishima placed his phone in his pocket. With one last look at the door, he turned against it and walked his way to where the person he love is staying over.

To where Tobio is staying over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hite up at my tumblr @woniw if you want some request and if you want to talk to me, talk to me at my twitter account (@jeonwoniw).
> 
> //I promote myself w/ no shame at all


End file.
